Decieving a Dectective
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: AU Fic. What if Eric Vaughn tried to do more than kiss Beckett? My take on The Squab and the Quail. Please be kind with your reviews. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1: He Always Gets What He Wants

This fanfic is an AU of The Squab and the Quail. Castle and Beckett are together and everything else is as is on the show.

I don't own Castle or any of its characters unless owning two Castle books and Season one on DVD count? No? Oh well.

Chapter 1: He Always Gets What He Wants

Kate Beckett sighed when Gates said she had to guard Eric Vaughn and that was an order. Eric was good looking and maybe a little charming but he wasn't Castle. "Sir is this really necessary can't someone else babysit the billionaire?" she asked

"I'm sorry he requested you, and only you" Gates shook her head

"But sir I" Beckett was stopped by Gate

s "If Eric Vaughn wants you to be his body guard he gets it, we don't want to disappoint such a prestigious gentleman do we" she asked

"Ugh fine" Kate gave up as she looked over at Castle seeing the hurt and disappointment in his radiant blue eyes.

Once Gates was back in her office Kate walked over to him "Castle" she started softly "I'm sorry you know I don't want to do this" she told him

"Yeah, yeah sure" he grumbled

"I'd rather be with you" she whispered moving closer to him

"Why I mean face it Vaughn is hotter, richer and more suave than I am" he frowned

"No he's not Castle, he's not you" she replied "I know he's better!" he exclaimed

"Excuse me" a British voice interrupted them "Are you read to go Detective Beckett I got us a lovely penthouse suite in the Waldorf "Eric Vaughn informed her.

"A hotel room!?" Castle sulked " You know what's on his mind" Beckett just smiled

"That's okay let be on his mind its not happening" she assured him "I'll call you" she promised as she left with Vaughn.

"He's going to take her from me isn't he" Castle sighed looking at Esposito and Ryan.

"Nah she's just guarding him, they'll just be hanging out" Ryan commented "Oh so you'd let Jenny hang out with him" he asked

"Oh no, no way I wouldn't let Jenny anywhere near him." Castle gave him a look of shock in response.

Eric unlocked the door to the suite "After you Detective Beckett" he held the door open for her.

"Thank you and call me Kate" she walked into the glorious hotel room. She swallowed uneasily seeing the huge bed in the middle of the room and a bottle of champagne on the table along with two champagne flukes. "Champagne" he asked crossing the room grabbing the bottle

"I..I really shouldn't I'm on duty" she informed him

"Come on just one little glass" he persisted

"Uh okay but half a glass" she nodded

"Excellent" he smiled pulling the cork hitting himself in the eye "Ouch that's smarts" he held a hand over his eye.

Kate shook her head and smiled "Here let me see" she gently moved his hand "It's a little bruised" she grabbed some ice from the champagne bucket wrapping it in a towel "Hold this on your eye for a few minutes" she placed it on his face. He smiled setting his hand on top of hers. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"What's the matter he asked "Uh nothing" she mumbled moving to get up. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are" he grabbed her hand pulling her back down next to him. She looked at him, his face inches from hers. She blinked and tried to move away when his lips came crashing down on hers.

Kate tried to push him away. "I'm seeing someone" she blurted out.

"Who? Castle?" he questioned "Yes" she nodded. He shrugged

"What does he have that I don't" he asked

"Me" she stated

"Don't be so sure my dear Kate" he moved in kissing her again his hands moving along her body. She tried to push him away "Stop fighting it, enjoy it" his hand traveling under her blouse.

"No" she screamed using her police training to get out of his grasp causing her blouse to tear.

"Come on you know you want to" Eric got up moving toward her.

"There's where you're wrong Mr. Vaughn now back off before I arrest you for assaulting a police officer" she demanded

Eric didn't stop he grabbed her again, she fought back maneuvering herself until she could grip him flipping him onto the floor. She started toward her bag where her cuffs were when a hand grabbed her ankle pulling her down. She hit her head on the table as she fell. Vaughn looked down at her "I always get what I want detective Beckett" he grinned "Castle" she whimpered as everything went black.

Chapter 2…Is Beckett okay? Will Castle save her? Will Vaughn go down for his crimes? Coming Soon

Author's Note: Okay I've decided to try my hand at a multi chapter #Castle fic . I was thinking about Th_e_ Squab and the Quail. What if Eric Vaughn wasn't such a nice guy and tried to do more than kiss Beckett. Yes she's' a cop but with training but it could still happen. Reviews and constructive criticism and ideas are welcome. Thanks! Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

This fanfic is an AU of The Squab and the Quail. Castle and Beckett are together and everything else is as is on the show.

I don't own Castle or any of its characters unless owning two Castle books and Season one on DVD count? No? Oh well.

Chapter 2: Realization

Kate groaned her eyes opening slowly her vision a little blurry "Oww" she moaned her head was pounding. She was in bed her clothes half off. "Castle?" she mumbled sitting up a little

"Nope" a voice replied

When she heard that voice everything started coming back to her "Eric Vaughn" she choked out. She got out of bed running to the bathroom. She locked the door and slid to the cool tiled floor. She refused to cry she was stronger than that. Her bag caught her eye resting on the sink. She stood up and grabbed the bag inside were her gun, badge, hand cuffs, and cell phone. "I wish I could just shoot the bastard" she mumbled staring at her gun.

"Kate darling" Eric knocked on the door "Are you okay in there" he asked

"I'm not your darling" she snapped back

She grabbed her cell phone and sent a text _"Castle come to Vaughn's suite and bring back up"_ she hit send and put the phone down grabbing her gun and cuffs she slowly opened bathroom door. Eric stood there smiling it made her skin crawl. "What did you do to me" she demanded slowly pointing her gun at him.

"You won't shoot me; you don't have the guts" he chuckled

"I shoot people for a living "she pointed out

"Yes but I'm a billionaire I'd have no trouble getting you put away" he reminded her

"You'd have trouble if you were dead" she was angry.

"Now I want to know what you did to me after I blacked out" she spat out

"I got what I wanted Detective" he grinned letting his eyes move up and down her body. "and I'd like more" he started toward her. He let his fingers run along her arm.

"Don't touch me" she pulled away , he moved his fingers back to her arm " I will shoot you" Kate pulled her torn blouse tighter around her body

"No you won't" he continued toward her his hand grazing the skin on her arm.

A shot rang out "Son of a bitch!" Eric shouted "You shot me" he crumbled to the ground with a wound to his leg

"I told you not to touch me" she stated helping him to his feet. She cuffed him to the head board using her cuffs "Since you seem to like the bed so much you can stay there" she snapped

"Hey you can't just leave me cuffed like this" he stated "I'm rich I'll pay you to uncuff me" Eric tried to bargain with her.

Kate laughed "You can't pay your way out if this one, you assaulted an officer" she went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She removed her torn blouse and other clothing placing them in the plastic evidence bag she found in the bottom of her bag and sealed it. She didn't shower she just changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that belonged to Castle it smelled like him and she'd never admit it to anyone else expect maybe Lanie but she liked it, it comforted her, he comforted her.

At that moment she heard the door to the suite open followed by voices. She heard one in particular demanding to know where she was. She smiled as she slowly opened the bathroom door…

Chapter 3….Coming soon! Castle will be in this one!

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the great views and constructive c_riticism on Chapter 1! For this chapter I'm trying a new format /writing style please let me know what you think! I promise Castle will be in the next chapter! Oh and as for the short chapters if they're a little shorter the story has the possibility of being updated sooner __ As usual read, review and enjoy! _


	3. Chapter 3: Her Heroes

This fanfic is an AU of The Squab and the Quail. Castle and Beckett are together and everything else is as is on the show.

I don't own Castle or any of its characters unless owning two Castle books and Season one on DVD count? No? Oh well.

Chapter 3: Her Heroes

At that moment she heard the door to the suite open followed by voices. She heard one in particular demanding to know where she was. She smiled as she slowly opened the bathroom door. "Castle" she walked over to him

Castle could see the unshed tears in her eyes "Kate are you okay what happened" he asked

"I...I don't know" she admitted

"Why did you text me and tell me to bring back up" he motioned to the others in the room "and why is Vaughn handcuffed to the bed" he asked

Kate glanced behind him Espositio, Ryan and Gates all stood there.

"Detective Beckett why in the hell is Eric Vaughn handcuffed to the bed" Gates asked "Uncuff him before he sues the whole damn department and that's an order"

"I can't do that Captain" Kate replied

"Excuse me are you disobeying an order" Gates hissed

"Detective Beckett is crazy she shot me!" Eric yelled before Kate could reply.

"Is this true detective" Gates looked at her

"Yes sir but" she was stopped by Gates

"Not buts detective give me your weapon"

Kate sighed she knew she had to tell Gates the truth "Its not like I shot him for no reason sir" she took a deep breath "He attacked me…I think" she revealed

"What!?" Castle glared at Eric his blue eyes filled with anger "What the hell did you do to her" he lunged at him

"Mr. Castle calm down" Gates then turned her attention back to Kate "What do you mean you think detective? Did he or did he not attack you" she asked

"I honestly I don't know he tried to kiss me but I fought him, I pulled away" she looked at Castle hoping he'd understand she didn't kiss or want to be kissed by Eric "He grabbed my arm I used my police training to get out of his grip but he came at me again I fell hitting my head on the table" she pushing her hair aside to show her the gash on her forehead.

"Alright then what" Gates asked

"Everything went black and when I woke up I was laying in bed with my clothes half off" she finished

"And where are the clothes you were wearing" Gates questioned

"In the bathroom in a plastic evidence bag" Kate replied "I didn't shower but I..I had to get out of those clothes" she added

"Esposito, Ryan take Mr. Vaughn to the ER to get that leg looked at then take him to booking" Gates instructed

"Yes sir" both men walked over to the bed uncuffing Vaughn from the bed "You're lucky Beckett shot you bro had it been me I would have aimed higher" Esposito told him in hopes of freaking him out and it worked. Ryan laughed giving his partner a high five.

Once the boys had led Vaughn out, Kate turned to Castle. She didn't care that Gates was standing right there. She wrapped her arms around him finally letting the tears fall.

"Kate you are aware Gates is right there" Castle whispered in her ear

"I don't care" she whimpered "I need you Castle" she admitted

He knew that was a big step for her admitting she needed someone. "You have me" he whispered wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer.

Gates watched Castle comfort her best detective, his hand making slowly soft circles on her back. She hated to interrupt but she needed answers. She cleared her throat "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle "….

Chapter 4: What will Gates say is she angry about them being a couple? What really happened to Beckett?

Author's Note: See how fast I can update if the chapters are a little shorter lol. I hope you're all enjoying my very first multi chapter Castle fanfic! So what do you think Gates is going to say? What really happened to Kate? (Don't worry she DID NOT cheat on Castle) so anything that happened was not consensual! Please read, review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

This fanfic is an AU of The Squab and the Quail. Castle and Beckett are together and everything else is as is on the show.

I don't own Castle or any of its characters unless owning two Castle books and Season one on DVD count? No? Oh well

Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

Castle and Beckett pulled away from each other except for Kate's hand secure in his. "Sir I…I know you want an explanation" Kate started

"No Detective its fine I assume you've been together awhile" Gates stated

"Uh yes sir since I handed in my resignation" Kate nodded biting her lip nervously.

"Look Captain Gates I really don't want to stop shadowing detective Beckett but if I have to in order to keep seeing her I will, because I love her" Castle told her

Kate smiled giving his hand a gentle squeeze "I love you too Castle" she replied softly.

Captain Gates smiled "Don't worry Mr. Castle you won't have to leave the prescient all I ask is you don't let it interfere with work and keep the public displays to a minim" she told them

"Thank you sir" the both replied at the same time

"You're welcome" she nodded "Now detective Beckett lets get you checked out" Gates led the way. Castle kept his hold on Kate's hand as they followed Gates

At the hospital the gash on Kate's forehead was stitched up and she was asked too many questions for her liking but as a cop she knew it was _procedure. An exam followed it wasn't much worse then an appointment at the gynecologist. She was relieved when it was all over. She left the small exam room an NYPD windbreaker now covered her sweats._

A rush of warmth filled her when she saw him sitting in the waiting room Gates and now Lanie sat with him. Ryan and Esposito must have filled her in. "Hey" Kate whispered

"Girl" Lanie jumped up "What happened do I need to cut Vaughn's ass" she asked hugging her best friend.

"No Lanie you can put your scalpel away" Kate answered as she pulled away making her way over to Castle she wanted him, she needed him.

"Kate, are you okay, is ...is everything okay" Castle asked softly

"I am now" she murmured wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Did he, were you" he found it difficult to ask his girlfriend if she'd been violated.

When she looked up with him her brown eyes filled with tear she feared the worst but he was soon filled with relief when she whisper "No"

"The doctor said I just have a bruised wrist, a few broken ribs and a mild concussion she said I'm fine" she told him

Castle hugged her tight silently thanking God that she hadn't been sexually assaulted not that he would have loved her any less nothing would change his love for her but he'd done research on sexual assaults for one of his novels he was told what a victim goes through after an assault. Its something he was glad Kate would not have to go through but if it had gone another way and she had been assaulted he would have been there for her without hesitation she's his Always.

"Castle" Kate said softly "You're so quiet, what are you thinking about" she asked

"I was thinking about how you're my Always" he smiled

Lanie and Captain Gates both watched in awe of the couple before them. Gates cleared her throat "Mr. Castle why don't you take detective Beckett home"

"But what about Vaughn" Kate asked

"Don't worry Kate he might not have sexually assaulted you but he still attacked you, and left bruise on your body" Gates said "and I don't take it lightly when someone hurts one of my detectives, one of my family" she gave a small smile "Now go on let that man of yours take care of you"

Kate smiled it was the first time Captain Gates had used her first name or referred to any of them as her family. She actually felt close to Gates for the first time since she placed her late mentor Captain Montgomery. "Thank you sir"

"Oh please when we're not tat work you can call me Victoria" the captain smiled "I'll see you on Wednesday take tomorrow off"

"Thank you a si..I mean Victoria" Kate looked up at Castle "Lets get out of here I could so use a nice hot bubble bath."

Castle grinned "Ooh I'm getting some pretty nice images maybe I could" he trailed off not sure if she was ready for that she wasn't attack but she had still been through a lot tonight.

"Its okay Castle I'm fine" as to prove it she gave him a kiss "I can make it a bubble bath for two" she smiled

"Really" Castle questioned with a little grin

"Yes " she nodded "I just want, no I need too be close to you tonight" she told him

"I know I said this earlier t" he paused "You have me Kate always" he takes her hand as they exit the hospital.

Chapter 5?

Author's Note: Okay I need some reader opinions! I could end it here or continue it I do have a few ideas if people want me to continue it. Since several of you didn't want her to be a rape victim this is what I came up with I hope you all like it! Please read, review and enjoy! Oh and Happy Castle Monday!


	5. Chapter 5: Finishing Her Puzzle

This fanfic is an AU of The Squab and the Quail. Castle and Beckett are together and everything else is as is on the show.

I don't own Castle or any of its characters unless owning two Castle books and Season one on DVD count? No? Oh well

Chapter 5: Finishing Her Puzzle

Castle unlocks the door to the loft. "There's no place like home" he tosses his keys on the counter "Now wasn't there some mention of a bath" he looked at Kate

"Yes" she nodded "I know he didn't assault me but I..I still feel dirty"

He frowned a little "Come on" he said softly leading her to the bedroom "Sit here and relax while I draw you a bath"

"Castle I can draw my own bath" she pointed out as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know but I want to" he smiled kissing her forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. He turned the water on filling the tub with bubbles. Around the tub he lit a few candles and turned on the small clock radio on the bathroom sink.

He walked back out to the bathroom. Kate sat on the edge of the bed looking down playing with the edge of her NYPD windbreaker. "Kate?" he knelt down in front of her "Are you okay" he asked.

Kate slowly lifted her head her cheeks were wet with tears "Is the bath ready" she questioned

"Yes its all ready" he takes her hand helping her up and leading her into the bathroom she gasps at all he's done.

"Castle its prefect" she whispered as she started to undress

"A prefect bath for a prefect woman" he smiles "Do you want me to go in the other room?"

"No stay" she grabs his hand "I need a prefect man to share this prefect bath with" she replied softly

"Are you sure" he answers

"Yes" she nods reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

Once he's stripped of his clothes he gets in the tub sitting against the bathtub pillow. Kate stepped in after him sitting between his legs with her back resting against his chest. Castle laces his fingers with her sin the bubbles "Want to tell me why you were crying" he asks softly

"I kissed him Castle, I kissed Vaughn and I'm so sorry" tears filled her eyes again

"Kate listen to me" he starts "You did not kiss that jerk he kissed you" he told her "You told him you were in a relationship and pushed him away so you have nothing to be sorry for" he insisted

"I didn't want to kiss him Castle you're the only one I want to kiss for the rest of my life" she assured him

"You know there's a way you can kiss me any time you'd like" he smiled

"Oh and what's that?" she wonders

"You could marry me" he answers

"Wh...what? Are you serious" Kate moves a little so she could look at him splashing the sudsy water a little as she did.

"Of course I am Kate, I love you" he smiled he carefully reaches behind one of the candles producing a small black velvet box "I want to be your one and done " he opens the box "Will you be my muse for the rest our lives Kate, Will you marry me" he takes the ring from its box sliding it on her slender finger.

"Yes Castle" Tears filled her eyes "Yes I'll marry you" she moves to face him hugging him causing water to splash over the side of the tub wetting the floor but she didn't care "I love you Castle" murmurs looking at her new engagement ring sparkling on her finger.

"I love you too Detective Castle" he winks "Always" he adds in a whisper as he leans in kissing his new fiancée

Kate melted into the kiss the horrible events of the day were soon replaced by the love and affection her fiancée was showing her. Castle was the missing puzzle piece in her life, her puzzle was done. She had her one and done, her always.

Author's Note: Okay I had to write one more mushy little chapter! I hope you all like it! Please read, review and enjoy! Also let me know if you'd like an epilogue! I'd be happy to write one if anyone wants to see it.


End file.
